Share talk:Guild/@comment-67.149.145.133-20140401204344
Are you ... a veteran player? a non gem spender? an adult? Then, JOIN ROYAL-T!! What makes us worthier than most other guilds is simply this: our people and undying effort--our dedicated member base and the spirit of the guild: Stallion (guild leader), Lady Gwen (wife of Stal, guild champion), and many others work hard to keep the guild active and engaging for new members. LINE chat is always busy, with multiple rooms; the forum is updated weekly with players' stats (war points, levels per week, call outs for missing wars); there's a solid and tested set of rules to follow to keep us all on track; a democratic process for becoming a high commander; and other kinds of democratic polling venues--votes on what elements to upgrade, who should be the next sentinel, etc. All that said, the reality for any veteran high level guild is this: when most members are 100+ with full epics--an ability to rotate different epics mid-war, etc.--and with close to maxed out element bonuses, and when this isn't enough to get top twenty in some wars, then you get players who still expect top-ten placement in guild wars simply because, well, there's not much else to do but affiliate with guild members after a certain point (no new zones to explore, effete boss armors, etc.). But we have the wisdom that comes from being around: we know better than to expect top ten placement. The reality is that getting into top ten requires massive--we believe immoral--money spent on gems. It's a basic fact: if you want top ten you have to spend heaps, and we're not a guild that accepts GREE's spend-to-win model. We do the best we can with the gems we've got--using gem savings schemes to put us in a stronger position--and thus make due with the momentum of our players' 'natural' efforts over time. If that's what you want, along with our good, diverse folk and lively chat, then join our guild; but if you want something else and don't mind throwing away your hard earned cash on baubles, then by all means, keep trying to join a pre-established top-ten or start your own with masses of money spent. That money could--as a matter of fact and not liberal apology--go to better ends that have real and not virtual impacts on lives that need it, such as donating to a charity, helping friends and family, buying a book or gym membership, etc. So, the bottom line is this: if you want to be in an established guild with good, reliable folk--ladies and gentlemen--and if you want to be encouraged to get better without being economically exploited, then go to www.kd-royalt.com and respond to the public forum's recruitment questions. Alternatively, you can contact Stallion (1stknightstallion), Lady Gwen (Lady-gwen), or myself (lexie119) on line. Cheers and we look forward to having a beer with you and shootin' the Sh1t! oh yeah, and of course beating the Sh1t out of everyone we can--which is most other guilds